Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to radar imaging systems and, more particularly, to wafer scale, right hand circularly polarized (RHCP) and left hand circularly polarized (LHCP) antenna arrays integrated with ultra wideband radar systems.
An important security issue for protection of individuals in public places—such as airports, schools, and government facilities, for example—is detection of hidden objects, e.g., objects such as weapons or improvised explosive devices (IED) that may be carried by a person and concealed, for example, underneath or within clothing or in luggage or other hand-carried items. X-ray technology has been used, for example, for airport screening but presents a number of issues, such as cumulative over exposure to radiation for airport and airline personnel and concerns over personal privacy, that have led to a search for other technologies and methods for addressing these security issues.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, in which the showings therein are for purposes of illustrating the embodiments and not for purposes of limiting them.